


Her Irish Knight

by BadgersQueen



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romo takes care of Meredith after she's had a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Irish Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU ship that Lillianorchid & I ship.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me. 
> 
> Romo Lampkin & other BSG related things do not belong to me.

Her shoulders were killing her. And her back. “I should have sat down”, Meredith thought to herself. Her feet throbbed beneath her as she made her way back to her quarters. Red hair nearly falling out of it’s usual elegant bun and wisps of red strains falling into her face. She was carrying her note book and book bag with her, it was full of notes and such she kept for President Roslin. Stuff she took to meetings. The redhead was about a foot to her door when a familiar voice called out to her down the hallway. 

She was so tired that she barely heard anyone even though she’d been passing people in the hallway for nearly fifteen minutes. Meredith turned to see Romo Lampkin hurrying up to her, looking out of breath and starting to slow down. Upon seeing the Irishman, she smiled tiredly and her cheeks brightened. He smiled, coming to a stop in front of her. “I’d heard you’d left your meeting before I could even show up to wait for you”, he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, we’d been in there all morning. I was up at five and-" Meredith stifled a yawn as she spoke, her sentence trailing off.

Romo looked at her over his sunglasses, something that made her nearly melt to the floor almost at the drop of a hat every single time. But today she was too tired to want to faint. He smiled affectionately, reaching out to take her book bag, “Here. I’ll carry this for you”, he took her books too. Meredith didn’t argue and the two walked to her quarters. She took out her security ID card that had been administered to her, otherwise the only security button for the door was the one inside. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, turning to him as the doors opened.

"Of course. Thank you", He smiled at her and followed after her. "Why don’t you sit down on the sofa and relax", he added.

Meredith nodded and went to the sofa and sat down. She watched him set her book bag and books down before taking off his glasses and setting them on her desk. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. She smiled and giggled softly. “What are you doing?” “Giving you a foot massage. I noticed on our way here, your feet were bothering you”, Romo answered, unlacing her boots and gently taking them off her feet.

"Romo, you don’t have to-" Meredith began.

"Oh but I insist", Romo gave her a charming smile. He reached out and took her hand, kissing the top of it. Making her blush. He proceeded to take her right foot in both his hands and slowly massage it. Gently and tenderly needing it with his fingers. He slipped off her sock so that her foot could breath. 

Meredith leaned back against the sofa, watching him massage her foot. His touch was so gentle and felt great. She watched as he took off the sock on her left foot and began to massage that one as well. His fingers and hands were very much welcome, especially after a long day. She smiled. Her heart nearly melting. “You’re too kind, you didn’t have to”, Meredith told him, as he stood up a few minutes later. 

"I’m not finished", Romo told her, leaning in and kissing her gently yet passionately against the lips. He felt her smile against his own. He hated to pull away but she needed pampering and rest. 

After he pulled away, he walked around to the back of the couch and patted the back of it, having her move towards him. Meredith sat back and felt his hands on her shoulders a moment later. His fingers started a gentle rhythm against her neck and shoulders. Her head drooped forward, loose strains of her hair falling into her face. She closed her eyes, loving the sensation of the small circles he was administering. “Hmmm….that feels wonderful”, Meredith moaned happily. His fingers moved up into her hair and down her neck and down her shoulders. Romo chuckled happily, watching her relax and turn into butter at his touch. “You should do this more often”, she giggled lightly.

"Maybe I will", He whispered in her ear, "With your permission of course".

"You have my permission", She told him, "Trust me".

The two smiled at each other as he continued to massage her neck and shoulders. Meredith felt utterly relaxed by the time he finished. She was barely awake and ready to fall asleep by the time Romo walked around the couch. He stood there, watching her. She was so adorable. He smiled, watching her curl up on the sofa. She looked so content to lay there and sleep for hours he was afraid to wake her or disturb her. Romo took off his jacket and hung it up on the back of her desk chair. Slipping off his shoes as well.

He quietly walked over to the couch again and gently took out the bun her hair had been warn in all day. Letting loose the river of dark and soft red curls. He set her hair tie and clip on the side table by the couch. Romo felt a flush in his cheeks rise as he pressed his lips together and after a second or so, gently lifted Meredith off the sofa and into his arms. Laying her head against his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and content. Romo couldn’t help but smile as he watched her sleep and carried her to her room. Reaching her bed, he carefully held onto her as he pulled back the blankets and gently laid her down. 

Covering her with the blankets, he lent forward and kissed her forehead, brushing a few stray strains of hair out of her face. Romo debated leaving her side and wasn’t sure if he should stay or not. He was about to leave the room when Meredith opened her eyes a little and reached out, taking his hand. Their eyes met and she entwined her fingers with his. “Stay? Please?” Meredith asked quietly. 

Romo smiled. How could he resist? He’d missed her company all day and had kicked himself for being late to meet her after her meeting had gotten out. “Of course”, he answered, taking her hand and leaning down to kiss the top of it, “I don’t need to be asked twice when it comes to you, trust me. I’d stay with you all day if you asked”.

Meredith’s cheeks blushed brightly and smiled. He let go of her hand and walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing onto it to sit beside her. She turned over to face him and laid next to him. Romo smiled and stayed sitting up, watching over her. He noticed the small stack of books she had on the nightstand, some he had let her borrow for some light reading before bed. He picked one up and opened it. Glancing at her as he did so. She’d gone back to sleep. He couldn’t help but grin to himself. She was so beautiful. So sweet and caring. 

"Romo?" Meredith mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes?" He answered, turning to her. 

"Will you stay with me….for a little bit longer?" She asked.

His heart fluttered. He felt honored. He felt honored to be here in her presence and he felt honored that he was the man she loved and cared about. Romo nodded, he didn’t have to think about it.

"As long as you need me, of course", Romo murmured, leaning down to kiss her temple, "I’ll get us something to eat later when I go to feed Lance", he added, brushing her hair out of her face again. 

Meredith smiled in her sleep before completely slipping off to nap for the next few hours. Romo smiled to himself, getting comfortable as he read the book in his hands. Contently listening to her soft breathing. All the music he needed.


End file.
